If we ever meet again
by creddie cailey and zailey supp
Summary: Zack and Cody were twins separated by an awful divorce when they were young promising to meet once again when they were older. But when they do meet it will be in the most tragic of circumstances.
1. Brothers Forever

**If we ever meet again...**

**Inspired by the song by Katy Perry and Tibaland**

**Zack and Cody are separated when they are seven and they are now living seprate lives. Cody lives with his mom and lives the life we all know about...But Zack that's a total different story.**

_**Wow,. This is a record for me. Three new stories in one week. LOL. I love that you guys are reviewing my new stories. I promise you, these new stories will be continuously updated as much as I can. I hope you are enjoying both of my colaborations with Man of Faith and SprouseGoose. A Rose by any Other Name has officially been mapped out and I am sure you guys are going to be shocked with what me and SG have come up with LOL :) Old Flame New Love will also be working on with alternating chapters. I promise you guys, I will work on more stories as the fall rolls in. And more to come in the new Year for sure. LOL XD Enjoy this story. I was crying when I wrote the pilot chapter for this. **_

Chapter 1: Brothers Forever.

Zack and Cody Martin were twin brothers. It was pretty much safe to say that they were that they were Two Peas and the Pod. Anyways, the two twin brothers would be inseperable at the young age of four. They even shared a bed together, even though they had two beds in the room. Carrie and Kurt Martin had found it awfully cute. Carrie Martin had always found it so cute that her two baby boys were so close. As the time passed, the boys celebrated birthday after birthday. Finally they wrre six and they were still the best of friends. Alike in each and every way. Even though Zack did tease Cody often, they all knew that it was out of pure love. The boys were living the perfect life in Seattle. They loved it.

But one day had changed each of their lives forever. It was no mystery that both Carrie and Kurt had been arguing a lot of the time. Zack and Cody were in thier room doing homework when they heard something smash against a wall.

"What on earth was that?" Cody asked.

"Good question." Zack said. "Lets go check it out." Zack said.

As the boys slowly opened the door just a crack they were horrified to find out that both parents were fighting yet again. The remains of a family photo lying on the floor. Both of the twins closed the door. They knew something big was about to happen. Zack and Cody were terrified.

"Zack..." Cody whispered one night a month after the big fight.

"yeah?" Zack asked.

"You'd never leave me right?" Cody asked with tears in his eyes.

"Of course not. No matter what...I will never leave you."

"Promise?" Cody asked as he held onto Zack tighter.

"I promise." Zack said as the twins held each other in the others arms instantly being comforted.

The next month was harsh for the Martin family. They were all going through a hard time. Kurt and Carrie continued to fight, and Zack and Cody were feeling neglected. The boys remained together through thick and thin though. They would always comfort each other, because matter of fact, they were all that they had. They loved each other. But one night it seemed that it would change them forever.

"Boys listen to me pleae." Carrie said over dinner.

"What is it mom?" Cody asked.

"Me and mommy are going to get a divorce." Kurt said.

"Really?" Cody asked sadly.

"Yes. And Zack will be living with your dad." Carrie said.

"WHAT !" Zack and Cody screamed at once.

"I'm sorry boys. But this is for the best." Kurt said.

Cody immediately had tears in his eyes. He immediately ran upstairs to his room. He collapsed onto the bed and sobbed. He didn't want Zack to go away. Not only was he his best friend, but he was his brother. He needed a brother through all of the trials and tribulations of life. He needed Zack there to be able to make him laugh, and to just be the brother that he had grown up to love. He only stirred when he noticed that someone was tappng him on the shoulder. He looked up to come face to face with Zack who was basically in the same state as him. He pulled him in for a tight hug.

"Cody...why are they doing this?" Zack asked between sobs.

"I have no idea Zack." Cody said.

"I need you." Zack said.

"I know how you feel. I'm nothing without you." Cody said as he cried even harder.

"I'm going to miss you so much." Zack said.

"here." Cody said as he placed a ring in his hand.

"What is this?" Zack asked.

"Look. I found two matching rings on the road. Just wear this and know that I will always be with you." Cody said. "No matter what."

"Are you going to wear yours?" Zack asked.

"I already put mine on. See?' Cody said as he showed Zack the ring on his right hand.

Zack smiled as he put it on. He admired it in the light. He noticed that they indeed were a perfect match. He just needed to wear it to know that Cody would always be with him. Zack pulled Cody into a hug once again.

"I really wish we didn't have to get separated." Zack said sadly.

"I know." Cody sighed as both of the twins laid down on Cody's bed.

"I just wish this would all be a bad dream and then the next day, wake up to everything to be normal." Zack said.

"I know. I was thinking this was some kind of joke or something. But now it's actually happening." Cody said.

"Well...maybe mom's right. Maybe it is for the best." Zack said.

"How is this for the best?" Cody asked.

"I have no idea... what do you expect? I'm only seven here." Zack said laughing.

"Your right." Cody said. "But for now... why don't we enjoy as much time together as we can?" Cody said.

"Good idea." Zack said as he hugged Cody and both twins fell asleep.

So over the next three months while the divorce was being finalized, Zack and Cody were constantly spending time together. They would hang out after they finished their homework, they would go to the park, they would go to the ice cream shop just to get away from it all, and most of all, they spent time by the lake. It was conscidered their special place. There was this big oak tree that the twins would constantly climb and they would make it to the top branch and just sit back and enjoy the city skyline of Seattle. They loved it. Finally, it was the night before Zack would be leaving for Canada. Zack was holding a sobbing Cody on their special branch.

"I don't want you to go." Cody said as he sobbed even harder.

"Cody I don't want to go either." Zack cried harder. "But I promise you. There will be a way that I will come back for you. I promise you. I will find you when the both of us are older." Zack said.

"Promise me. Promise me that you will never forget about me." Cody cried.

"Cody, I promise." Zack said as he held a crying Cody. Zack cried harder than ever when he held Cody in his arms. He wasn't going to be able to hold him in his arms for lord knows how long.

As the boys returned home they found that Zack's bags were now being loaded into Kurt's car. Zack cried even harder as Cody ran into the house.

"Are you ready to go?" Kurt asked.

"Can I go say goodbye to Cody first?" Zack asked.

"Of course." Kurt said as he continued to place the bags into the car.

Zack once again walked into their shared room and found Cody crying his eyes out again. Zack scooped his crying brother in his arms which just made him cry all over again. He was going to miss him a lot.

"Cody...I promise...I will never forget about you." Zack said.

"Then I won't forget about you either." Cody replied as he wiped his eyes.

"Come downstaris to say goodbye. I know it's going to be hard. But I can't go without saying goodbye to you." Zack said.

"O.k. I will." Cody said as the two made their way downstairs.

Finally the time had officially come for them to say goodbye. Zack held onto Cody for what seemed like the longest time. He was only interupted when Kurt blasted the horn from behind them.

"Bye Cody." Zack said as he gave Cody one last quick hug.

"Bye Zack." Cody waved.

And pretty soon, the van dissapeared down the road towards the interstare. Both of the twins crying in the car and at the front of the house not knowing when they were ever going to meet again. And if either of them were going to be the same person they were when they were separated.


	2. Two seprate lives

**If we ever meet again**

Chapter 2: Two separate Lives

Cody had been living by himself now for about a year and a half. It was his eighth birthday. Of course, what was a birthday without your other half right? Cody sat on the bed. He and Carrie had since moved into The Tipton Hotel where Carrie was working as a lounge singer. The hotel suite was one of their perks. Cody picked up a picture of him and Zack with their arms around each other laughing. Those were the days. The simpler days.

"Zack. wherever you are...I miss you buddy. I havenn't forgotten about you one bit." Cody sighed as he placed the picture back on the beside table.

"Cody! Your going to miss the bus!" Carrie screamed from inside the living room.

"I'll be out in a minute mom!" Cody replied as he walked out.

"Happy birthday sweetie." Carrie said as she engulfed Cody in a large bear hug.

"Thanks mom." Cody said.

"Cody honey, have you been crying?" Carrie could see that Cody's eyes were bloodshot red and he was sniffling.

"A little." Cody was never one to lie. So why should he start now?

"Oh Cody come here sweetie." Carrie said as she held a crying Cody in her lap. "Do you want to tell me what's wrong?"

"I miss Zack." Cody sobbed into his mom's shirt.

"I know sweetie. I know." Carrie said as she stroked the eight year old's hair.

"Mom...why did he have to go?" Cody cried harder.

"It was for the best sweetie." Carrie replied.

"You keep telling me that. But I really doubt that it was for the best." Cody cried harder.

"Cody...your missing Zack I understand. But there was no way I could have managed to raise the both of you. Especially with our situation." Carrie explained.

"Then why didn't you send me with dad too?" Cody asked. "You didn't have to seprate us." Cody stated as he cried even harder.

"Cody...trust me. This was all hard for me too. But don't you think that your brother is in good hands right now? I mean your father would never hurt him." Carrie said.

"For Zack;s safety, I just hope your right mom." Cody said getting up. He slowly made is way to the door and slammed it befor heading off to the awaiting school bus.

As Cody sat on his regular seat on the bus he smiled as he saw is best friend Bailey Pickett come sit next to him.

"Happy birthday Cody!" Bailey squealed as she wrapped her arms around him.

"Thank you Bailey." Cody said. "At least I have you." Cody said as he wrapped his arms around her.

"Your missing Zack again aren't you?" She asked as she wiped the lone tear that went down his cheek with her sweater.

"Yeah. I wonder how life is for him." Cody said.

"It's probably as great as your's." Bailey said.

**Toronto Ontario, Canada**

A lonely eight year old boy was now sitting alone on his bed. Bruises evident on his body. He sighed as he looked at the ring. Everybody in Toronto and in their xommunity came to know this boy as Kenneth Ortega. But there was so much more to this young man's story. Little did they know the suffering he had gone through in just one year.

Kenneth rolled up his sleeve to see the evident bruises on his arm. Thanks to his father who had constantly beat him when he came home. He just didn't deserve any of this. He remembered back to the times when he was happy. With a mom, a dad, and a sibling. But that sibling was a lot more than just a sibling Kenneth conscidered him a best friend. One year ago, they had been separated. As Kenneth walked the busy streets of Downtown Toronto to go to the school, he kicked the stones in his path. Sure it was the last day of school before summer vacation, but he wasn't excited for this summer. He wanted to have his old life back. The life where everything was trouble free. As Kenneth walked into the school he was greeted by many of his friends. He smiled and waved to them. But he didn't fell like he was in the proper mood to actually hang out with them. They had the whole summer to do all of that. His father was out on tour yet again. Kenneth just shook his head. He wasn't even a proper father. He would leave for tour for a week and leave Kenneth unsupervised. It would of course get lonely when he was there. He sighed. It was how his normal day went. He looked down on his right hand. He had once had a valuable ring on there. Only to have it thrown into a bonfire by his father. Kenneth felt tears make his way down to his face. To his father, it may have just been an ordinary ring. But to Kenneth. That was a totally different story. That ring was the only close connection to his past life. To the happier life. The life that he so wished that he could return to. But in his heart, Kenneth knew that it just wasn't possible. As Kenneth finally walked off the school grounds when the bell rang he remembered every single aspect of his past. The happy memoreis. The memories he shared with his sibling. But all of that was gone the moment he bid goodbye to Boston and moved to Toronto with his father. No longer was the old identity he used to know. But as soon as he stepped foot in Toronto, he was known as Kenneth Joseph Ortega.

As soon as Kenneth walked into the apartment, the smell of smoke filled his nostrils. That could only mean one thing dad.

"Where the hell were you boy?" Justin Ortega said.

"Look dad. It was the last day of school." Kenneth explained.

"I don't care. Now why isn't this house cleaned huh? Didn't I tell you that it was your respomsibilty to clean all of my mess when I was out on tour?" Justin said as he slapped Kenneth hard across the face. Only to leave one more bruise to his severely bruised body.

"Look dad. I seriously don't think you even remember what today is..." Kenneth said with tears in his eyes.

"Yes. I know it's your birthday. But that does not mean you can disobey me." Justin said slapping him harder. "Now clean this apartment up now!" Justin said as he whipped poor Kennth with his belt.

As Kenneth lay in his bed that night, he kept thinking how his sibling was celebrating his birthday. Surely he was having a more enjoyable time. He sighed as he looked beside him. There lay the photo of him and his sibling laughing at the camera while eating ice cream. Kenneth cried himself to sleep that night. It was the only way he could see his old life again.


	3. Emerald High

_**If We Ever Meet Again...**_

_**Chapter 3: Emerald High...**_

OMG YOU GUYS ARE NOT GOING TO BELIEVE WHAT JUST GOT CONFIRMED A COUPLE OF MINUTES AGO... READ THE END OF THE CHAPTER TO FIND OUT WHAT I'M TALKING ABOUT. THIS IS THE MOST AMAZING SUITE LIFE NEWS EVER!

Mr. Tipton surprised almost everyone at The Tipton. Carrie, and the rest of the other Tipton employees were going to school on a cruise ship. Cody smiled at that idea. He was fifteen now. In Cheavers High Shool. Him and Bailey were still close. Infact, you seriously needed a crow bar to tear them apart. Cody smiled as Bailey came running into the hotel.

"Cody! Cody!" Bailey screamed as she ran towards him.

"Whoa...where's the fire?" Cody giggled.

"No fire...you know about Emerald High?" Bailey said.

"Yes..." Cody said.

"What would you say...if your best friend was going to join you on the ship?" Bailey said as she threw her arms around him.

"Seriously? Bailey that's awesome!" Cody said spinning her around.

"I finally get to be away from all nine of my sisters." Bailey giggled.

"That's a good thing." Cody smiled. "Want to help me pack?"

"Well...I got nowhere else better to be...so what the heck?" Bailey said.

Over the next month, all of The Tipton employees were excited about going on board The Emerald. Carrie specifically accepted since she was getting paid tripple for being a regular performer on the ship. Cody had a cabin to himself. He knew that it was weird. That you were supposed to share a cabin with someone. But since they were travelling around the world, he thought that there was some glimmer of hope that he would find Zack. Somewhere. He knew that zack was doing O.K. His twin telepathy didn't lose connection. He still could feel that he was suffering somewhere. Cody smiled as he looked at a picture of Zack giving Cody a sloppy kiss on the cheek from the ice cream, when they were about three.

"Don't worry buddy. I'm going to find you. No matter what it takes." Cody kissed the photo as he continued to pack the shoes into a suitcase.

Finally the month of July came and went. And August came too soon. Pretty soon, the final week of August came. It meant that it would find almost everyone at The Tipton going on board The Emerald for a new adventure. London's father had hired several limos to accomidate the trip to the private jet. As Cody and Bailey rode in the same limo, they waved goodbye to the home that they had been so used to call home. Believe it or not, Bailey was going to miss falling from the trash shoots once in a while. As they hit the innserstate, they were making their way to London's pink private jet. There was another group of people waiting to go on board. But that was going to be the following week. The ship was still docked in Miami, so they had all the time in the world. As they boarded the plane, Cody waved goodbye to the city he had called home for so long now.

Once they were in the air, the group was really excited about starting a new adventure out at sea. Bailey smiled as Cody told her all of the amazing things the ship had to offer. They were sure that the two of them were going to do all of those things together. Bailey smiled. She secretly placed a bracelt on his wrist.

"Bailey...it's beautiful." Cody said as he admired the silver bracelt that Bailey had put on his wrist. It was engraved with the saying _Best Friends till the end_. _"_I love it thank you." Cody said as he pulled her in for a hug. "You know...my sixteenth birthday isn't until next moth. And you already gave me a gift. Your birthday is tomorrow and I should give you this." Cody said as he showed Bailey a laptop.

"Cody...how could you afford all of this?" Bailey asked.

"I asked London to help me out. And look." Cody said. As he opened up his laptop there was a picture of Cody and Bailey hugging in front of the Tipton.

"Thank you so much Cody...you made this the best birthday ever." Bailey giggled.

"Hey...we're in the air. Your birthday isn't until tomorrow...actually it's midnight..." Cody grinned as he kissed Bailey's cheek. "Happy birthday my Bailey."

"Thank you Cody." Bailey smiled.

After the short flight, they finally made it to Miami Florida. The two hour drive to the ship was worth all of the wait for sure. As they arrived at the docks, they were shocked at how big the Emerald actually was. The shaddow of the ship was taking up most of the dock. Which they found to be quite interesting.

The next day the gang did get to explore the ship even more. Cody and Bailey were wandering around the ship wondering where it would eventually lead them. As they discovered The Emerald had fifteen decks, six state of the art theatres, multiple restaurants, several pool areas, a huge deck with a waterslide, and a deck with lots of shopping. As the duo walked onto the student deck they were even more shocked. They found out that there were at least fifteen deck dedicated to just the students. The student cabins were more higher up in the ship for safety precautions of course. The ship was now leaving the ports of Miami. Now, they had a whole new adventure out there for them.

O.K. IF YOU HAVEN'T REALIZED IT ALREADY...THE KIDS AREN'T GOING ON BOARD THE S.S. TIPTON. I WANTED TO MAKE THIS AS ORIGINAL AS POSSIBLE...NOW...READ ON AND IF YOUR A MAJOR SUITE LIFE FAN HOLD ONTO YOUR CAPS PEOPLE...

HERE IS THE MAJOR SUITE LIFE NEWS. IT'S CONFIRMED PEOPLE! THE SUITE LIFE MOVIE IS HITTING YOUR TELEVISION SCREEN READ ALL ABOUT IT HERE...

"THE SUITE LIFE MOVIE" FOR DISNEY CHANNEL Production will begin this month on the thrilling comedy/adventure, "The Suite Life… More Movie," a Disney Channel Original Movie (DCOM) based on the pair of hit comedy series for the channel - "The Suite Life of Zack and Cody" and "The Suite Life on Deck" - starring Dylan Sprouse, Cole Sprouse, Brenda Song, Debby Ryan and Phill Lewis. The movie is set to premiere in 2011 on Disney Channel. "The Suite Life Movie" marks the seventh Disney Channel series to join the blockbuster DCOM franchise. The winning track record includes the most recent title, "Wizards of Waverly Place the Movie," which ranked as 2009's No. 1 scripted cable TV telecast among Total Viewers (13.5 million), and TV's No. 1 telecast among Kids 6-11 (5.32 million), and its No. 1 scripted telecast among Tweens 9-14 (4.64 million). The writers for "The Suite Life Movie" are Michael Saltzman, who wrote the story for "The Pink Panther" movie and executive-produced "Murphy Brown," and Robert Horn, writer of Broadway's "13," writer/producer of "Designing Women" and writer of Disney Channel's upcoming "Sharpay's Fabulous Adventure." Sean McNamara is directing the movie. He executive-produced the hit series "Even Stevens," for which he also earned two DGA Award nominations, and produced "That's So Raven" for Disney Channel. He also directs the Disney XD series "Zeke and Luther." Pamela Eells O'Connell ("The Suite Life on Deck," "Family Matters"), Irene Dreayer ("The Suite Life on Deck," "Sister, Sister"), Jessica Rhoades ("Den Brother"), Dylan Sprouse and Cole Sprouse are executive producers. As the story goes, teenage twins Cody and Zack Martin receive an opportunity to participate in the prestigious Gemini Project at a high-tech research center that studies the dynamics between twins. Soon they find themselves connected in a way they've never been before: When one twin experiences a sensation, thought or feeling, the other twin feels it too. While this newfound power helps the boys see eye to eye for the first time, it ultimately puts them in more danger than they could have imagined

O.k. People you saw it just now...now tell me what do you think of this plot? And Dylan and Cole Sprouse as EP's that is expected. I can't wait until this comes out...it's going to be amazing!


	4. Those sixteen wishes

_If we ever meet again..._

Chapter 4: Those Sixteen Wishes...

Cody Martin was officially sixteen today. He looked out at the glimmering city of Toronto. He wished zack were with him on the whirlwind of experiences he was going through. But he hadn't seen him since he was seven. Nine years without actually seeing his other half. That was just sad...uncalled for...Cody sighed as he looked over the railings to the crisp fall breeze. Cody had finsihed his first month of school at Emerald High. He was so excited to be going to school on a crusie ship. He just had to smile when he thought of how Zack would have reacted when he would be on this ship. But of course, he knew that he would cause havoc if he wanted to...Cody noticed that there was a shooting star up in the sky. he closed his eyes and flashbacks of ther last time he had seen Zack flashed right into his eyes. It brought tears to his eyes. He missed him during the past nine years. Sure he had a good life, but to him it just wasn't the same life that he had when he had his brother by his side.

"Happy birthday Zack..." Cody said as he took out the ring. "I hope you know that I haven't actually forgotten about you throughout the years. Just like I'm sure you haven't forgotten about me either." Cody sgihed. "But your safe...that's for sure..." Cody said as he looked out to the busy streets. "At least I hope you are..." Cody said as he kissed the ring. "I promised I would look for you when we were older. And starting today..." Cody said as he took out a bunch of flyers with Zack's picture on it. "I am officially going to start looking..." Cody smiled in triumph. "When the sun comes out..."

"hey Cody..." Bailey said hugging her best friend.

"Hey Bailey. What's up?" Cody asked.

"Oh...I was wondering if you know...if you would allow me to treat my best friend to dinner and a night out at the town for his birthday..." Bailey smiled.

"I would like that...let me just check with mom..." Cody said as he walked towards the upper deck where his mom was rehersing with Bailey behind him.

"Hey mom..." Cody said as he walked into the ships theatre.

"Oh hi honey..." Carrie greeted. "Hey Bailey."

"Hi Mrs. Martin..." Bailey said.

"Mom, is it o.k. if i go out with Bailey tonight for my birthday?" Cody asked.

"Sure...I'm doing two shows tonight anyways..." Carrie said.

"Thanks mom..." Cody smiled as they ran off.

As Cody and Bailey began walking the cold streets of Toronto they were taking in all of the sights of the wonderful and not ot meniton colourful and vibrant city. As Cody and Bailey sat down in The Hard Rock Cafe they had a pretty good time. As they were chatting well into the eveing they heard sirens going down Younge and Dundas.

"I wonder what happened..." Bailey said.

"Do you think we should go check it out?" Cody asked.

"Maybe..." Bailey said. "But...oh what the hey lets go..." Bailey said as the two friends ran off.

The followed the sirens until about a block and a half. They were lead to a very tall apartment building. Police cruisers were around every single place. A fire was starting on the twentieth floor. It seemed that all of the residence were being lead out of the room.

"Do you have any idea where this fire started officer?" Bailey asked.

"It started at the twentith floor. Apparently a man knocked his son into a candle or something like that..." The fire chief said.

"That's horrible...who would do such a thing?" Cody asked.

A true psycho that's for sure." A cop replied. "The Ortega residence have been under our surveilance ever since the father robbed a liquor store." The cop explained.

"How long have they been living there?" Cody asked.

"Ever since young Kenny was seven I believe." The officer said.

"Kenney?" Cody asked. "The boy who got pushed?"

'"I believe so..." The fire chief said. "Thank god...he ran away as soon as his father chased him out of the building three minutes ago..." The officer said.

"Such a poor kid..." Bailey said shaking her head.

"I'll say...that kid didn't live the best life...his father would always abuse him..." The officer said.

"Why would he do that?" Cody asked.

"Because I believe he was suffering from a divorce with his wife. And get this...Kenney had a twin..." A member of social services came up from behind them.

"A twin?" Cody asked.

"Yeah..." The lady replied. "We checked his records, and it says he has a twin living with his mother in Seattle or something..."

"That's odd..." Cody said.

"How is that odd Cody? You mean how it's just like the story of you and Zack?" Bailey asked.

"Yeah...It sounds almost identical..." Cody said.

"You had a twin?" The cop asked.

"Yeah...his name was Zack...we were always close. Then we got separated from each other when my mother and father divorced." Cody explained.

"Do you have any clue as to where he is now?" The fire chief asked.

"No...the last time I heard...he and dad were somewhere in Canada..." Cody said.

"He could be anywhere in Canada..." Bailey said. "He may not even be in Canada."

"Yet again, that is true...I just wish I could find him and hug him again..." Cody said.

"You guys must have been super close..." The lady from social services said.

"we were as close as twins could be..." Cody said.

"I hope you find him kid..." The cop said as they returned back to work.

As the hour ended, Bailey and Cody ended up walking back to the ship. It was a birthday that Cody would never forget in his oppinion. As they walked the shortcut through through the alleyway, they were shocked to find a trembling body there near the garbage.

"Hello?" Cody said as he walked up to the figure. "Are you hungry?"

"A litle..." The figure said as Cody helped him up . It was dark out so he couldn't really see his face. The figure slowly began to faint as cody went down with the figure.

"Oh my goodness..." Bailey said.

"Bailey help me bring me back to this ship..." Cody said.

**Soo...any ideas on who this mysterious figure is...I know who...tune in next time to find out...**


	5. the puzzle is complete

_If We Ever Meet Again..._

Chapter 5: The Puzzle is Complete

**Here we go you guys...the reunion of Zack and Cody...I don't think I've ever written a long chapter for this series yet...so here you go...**

The young man that Cody and Bailey had discovered in the alleyway was brought on board. Cody was really worried for him. He had never seen such a fragile body in his life. He hoped that his parents hadn't abandoned him like Kurt probably did for Zack. Cody brushed the blonde hair out of his eyes. He noticed that he had a strong resembalance to Zack. But it couldn't be. He was supposed to wear the ring. As Cody sat beside his new found friend, he couldn't help the feeling of completion. For the first time in a very long time, Cody actuallt felt completed. That feeling could only be brought back to the surface if Zack was able to walk back into his life. But it couldn't be...Even though this boy looked a lot like him, it didn't mean that he was his twin in the flesh. The doctors rushed in with Carrie.

"What's going on?" Cody wondered.

"Cody...This is Zack..." Carrie replied.

"Huh? How can you be so sure?" Cody asked.

"We ran a blood test on him, and it does turn out that it is Zachery Thomas Martin." The doctor said.

"Oh my goodness." Cody said as he ran to his brothers side. "Zack...if you can hear me, please wake up for me...I want to see you again..." Cody said as he wrapped his arms around his twin.

It had been a week since Zack was brought back on board the Emerald. Cody sighed as he placed the balloons he had gotten him. He placed them right beside his bed and smiled. As he too a good look at the 16 year old lying there. There was seriously no doubt that it was definately Zack. He could see that his physical appearacne hadn't changed much since they were eight. He was just battered up a lot. And Cody felt horrible about that. He wished that he could have been able to stop the sepration from taking place. But he knew that he wasn't the one to actually blame for it happening. The only person at fauly would be their parents. As Cody took Zack's hand for the hundreth time since he was in the infirmery the twin telepathy suddenly reconnected inside of him. He had missed it over the past eight years that they had actually spent apart.

"Zack...It's me..." Cody began to say. "I don't know if you can hear me right now...but trust me bro...I'm right here..." Cody said as he squeezed his hand tightly. "I've been here all along Zack..." Cody sighed. "If I could only go back in time and change the fact that we've spent so much time apart..." Cody confessed. "I promise Zack...once you wake up, I'm going to spend as much time with you as I can..." Cody said as a new batch of tears fell down his eyes. "Just wake up for me..." Cody said "Please...I miss you..." Cody said through his tears that were falling down like a waterfall now. "If there is one thing that I need right now...That would be my best friend...my other half...So please if you hear me Zack...wake up for me..." Cody said.

And that was how the next month of his life went. The doctors were so surprised that Zack wasn't awake yet. They only thought that he was sleeping simply becasue of the exhaustion in his system. But when Dr. Williams who happened to be one of America's most trusted doctors came on board, she confirmed it was because of a coma. Cody had simply lost it that night. And from that night on in, he would spend every morning, afternoon, and evening with him. Carrie was also shocked that Kurt would go through all of the lengths to actually put their son in danger. Bailey was also there for Cody as she had not known Zack when she was growing up. But she was sure that he was just like his twin brother. A lot of Cody's friends were also there to support him. Cody loved that all of his friends were there for him, but he just needed Zack to come back. Bailey saw it in Cody's eyes that he was struggling with the entire ordeal. The glimmer of happiness was now gone from his eyes, and Cody had not been eating properly. Bailey and Carrie had become increasingly nervous. But Cody had insisted that he was doing fine. Cody had to admit that he did look a lot skinnier when he looked at himself in the mirror. But food was the last thing on his mind. What didn't make sense to him was Zack had come in with a bunch of bruises on his fragile body. Cody thought that their father could actually be trusted enough to be able to actually look after one of the twins.

The weeks suddenly turned into months, and believe it or not it was December. As Cody walked into the infirmery for the thousanth time since Zack was on board, there was a little spring in his step. The doctor had found that Zack was indeed alive, and they could take him off the breathing machines that he was hooked up to. As Cody walked in with wrapping paper and ribbons, Cody smiled. Zack and Cody used to love the Christmas time. It would be the only time in the year that they could get anything they wanted. But Cody was a little saddened by the fact tha Zack might not be there physically to be able to enjoy the excitment of the season. It was the Friday of the Christmas break. The Emerald was docked in New York City. Cody had just gotten back from the class trip to see the Empire State Building. On the way there he noticed Rockifeller Center, and Times Square, and the famous ice rink. Cody smiled. The twins always wanted to go to New York when they were young. They were always facinated by how big the actual city was. Cody sighed. He had enjoyed the first day in the city without Zack.

"Hey buddy..." Cody said as he gently placed a kiss on Zack's cheek. "I see your the same way I left you this morning...Sorry I couldn't visit you this afternoon...I was with the class on a trip to see the Empire State Building. And Zack...It's amazing! It's even bigger in person...You should see it...And i got to see everything that we ever wanted to see when we were kids. Times Square, Broadway, Rockafeller Center, everything...If you were awake now...you would have been enjoying all of these things with me..." Cody said. "Zack...Please...You have to wake up now...It's been two and a half months...Cody said. I thought you would be awake by now..." Cody sighed. "Zack...please..." Cody said tears making it's way down his cheeks once again. "I miss you...And you know what I asked for Santa this year?" Cody asked. "I asked for him to give me back my twin...Because I love you that much Zack...I would do anything to keep you alive and well. I would gladly take your position anyday Zack...I hope you know that..." Cody said as he began to get up. As he was getting up, he felt his hand was being held back.

"zack?' Cody asked. Cody was amazed. As Zack slowly opened his eyes, Cody threw himself onto the older twin.

"Zack! Your awake..." Cody said as he let the tears fall down his face.

"Cody...Is it really you?" Zack asked.

"Of course it is..." Cody said as he let Zack look at that ring on his left hand.

"Oh my goodness it is you..." Zack squealed and hugged him tightly. "I missed you so much..." Zack said as he let the tears fall down.

"I missed you too Zack..." Cody smiled.

"You have no idea how happy I am to see you..." Zack smiled.

"Probably as happy as I am to see you..." Cody smiled.

"Wait...where am I?' Zack asked.

"Your on a cruse ship..." Cody confessed.

"I am?" Zack asked.

"Yeah...Me and my best friend Bailey brought you back on board. Mom works here, and I go to school here with all of our old friends..." Cody said.

"That sounds amazing..." Zack said.

"It is...Now tell me something Zack...Why are you all bruised up?" Cody said as he stroked the hair out of his eyes.

"If I tell you...we're going to be here for a very long time..." Zack laughed.

"I have time..." Cody said.

"Well let me start from the beginningn then...Dad brought me to Toronto where supposedly he had a gig. Little did I know his little gig was life threatening..." Zack confessed.

"What kind of a gig are we talking about here?" Cody wondered.

"Try drug trafficking..." Zack said.

"Wow dad...really?" Cody said surprised,

"That's not even the worst part..." Zack confessed.

"It gets worse?" Cody wondered.

"Oh yeah...I had to put on a totally different identity. The first week we moved in, I was known as Kenneth Ortega...And dad made me throw thr ring in the trash..."

"Why would he do such a thing?"

"He wanted me to forget everything about my past life...The life that meant nothing to the man..." Zack confessed.

"Yeah...But did he have to go through those thigs though?" Cody asked.

"I don't know what was going through the man's mind..." Zack said. "And everything changed then...He would come home late, he would beat me, he would do all of these horrible things to me..." Zack said.

"And that's where you got those scars?" Cody asked.

"Oh yeah..." Zack said. "It was horrible Cody..."

"I'm sorry you had to go through all of those things..." Cody said. "If I could change it then I would..." Cody said as he brought Zack in for a tight hug.

"I know Cody...I know..." Zack smiled. "This isn't your fault though...Why don't we just enjoy that we're finally together..." Zack smiled.

"Definately..." Cody smiled.

"So...how was New York?' Zack giggled.

"You actually heard me this whole time?" Cody wondered.

"Yeah..." Zack smiled.

"Boy am I glad..." Cody smiled as Zack hugged him again.

Cody smiled as he saw a shooting star make it's way across the busy city. Cody had finally gotten the wish that he had been wishing for ever since Zack had left.

"Thank you God..." Cody smiled as Zack tightened the hug. The twins stayed in that position for quite a while. Neither making an effort to get out of the tight embrace.


End file.
